A Wierd day for Allen Walker
by Poptart123
Summary: Allen Walker was sent on a mission in Japan little did he know that this mission could be one of the weirdest days of his life. Rated T.


**Changed my name by the way i don't think i mentioned that in my last story if you read it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own -man, obviously **

**I hope you enjoy the story and please leave reviews if you have any, sorry if the first part is kind of short or long ...i have no way of telling i guess it depends on if you find it long or not... I think im talking too much...am i? uuhh...**

**Its my first story using this series so enjoy (^_^;) **

It was a gloomy afternoon in a small unknown town within japan where a funeral had just ended and a small boy no more than ten-years-old was crying at the foot of his older brother's grave the rain was pouring down endlessly causing no one to stay behind except for the one boy. He was the only one still there while the others move on, this boy did not accept the fact that his brother was dead. selfishly clinging to him wanting to bring him back just to hear his laugh once again, just once. He was alone at the moment with no one to comfort or console him out of his misery. He was left to cry alone due his own stubborness.

As the boy cries beneath the almost never ending rain, a shadow walks out of the darkness and places its hand on the boy's shoulder. the boy could almost feel the fake smile the stranger had but ignored it as he begins to speak _"Good evening, would you like to have your brother back?"_the unknown figure asked with his smile still plastered on his boy turns toward the shadow too dark to see, at first, the boy looks at the shadow with disbeleif denying what the eerie shadow had said but the stranger only repeats what he says _"Would you like to have your brother back?" _the boy nods after a few minutes of silence. _"Good" _he says, grinning even wider he then snapped his fingers which summoned what looked like a metal skeleton to the right of the tombstone the boy was sitting in front of the boy stared at the unfamiliar object but was interupted by the unknown stanger _"Now you must call out to him only then will he return and reunite with you" _

The boy slowly arose to his feet and walked towards the metal object, he hesitates wondering what would _really_ happen but once again ignores his suspicion and calls out _"Onii-san!" _he called with all he had in him causing a bit of an echo. Suddenly a flash of light enters the metal thing and his brother's name appears written on the forehead of it . It slowly began to move _"Where am I ?" _the now revived brother inquires _"Onii-san!" _the boy cries teary eyed as he tightly embraced the metal skeleton that was now possesed by his dead brother _"Eh? A- Ahhh!Why?!- why would you do this!?" _the revived brother screams in horror, causing a very confused look to form on his younger brother's face _"h-huh?" _ he uttered as he looked up at the skeleton. _"Why!?why would you turn me into a DEMON!?"_

the strangers grin becomes a huge smile showing he was obviousily amused at the boy's naivete. The evil shadow with a large and taunting smile silently laughing as he says_"Now kill him, kill him and take his form for your own" _the boy only looks up in terror after hearing what the figure had said _"onii-san?"_ the boy says taking a step back hoping that his brother would disobey ...before he could even take another step the boy was frozen in his tracks staring horrified. His brother had stabbed him straight through his stomach and through to his back, _"Oni-"_ before he could finish his sentence the metal blade was quickly pulled out causing him to drop to the slowly reached his hand up but it was immediately sliced off sending his right arm flying but was caught by the shadow who whispered _" You need __**all **__of him" _the boy began to fall unconcious slowly watching as his blood pooled around him. The unknown stranger stepped out the shadows and chuckled as a new demon was born.

**At the Black Order HQ**

Back at the Black Order HQ a certain white haired teen was ordering an unreasonably large amount of food. "I would like takoyaki, ,Tempura, hamburger,fried chicken, donuts, rice balls,some bacon strips, fried dumplings, and also.." the white haired gluton was interupted in his large order as someone yelled _"_Allen Walker report to the chief's office" he grabs about half of what he ordered and ate as he ran to komui's office. _"don't step on anything!~" _Komui sings before Allen could even open the door. He _always _tries to walk in carefully in komui's office .

'**that would be easier if you actually cleaned the room' **Allen thought as he walked in sweat dropping at the mess but quickly loses his balance as he notices that **Kanda** was in room of all people for a mission. As Allen got back on his feet he noticed some of his food was missing and quickly spotted it... on Kanda's HEAD. _"_Watch where you drop your things **bean sprout**_" _Kanda uttered angrily as he unsheathed mugen, "My name is **Allen**, and its not my fault i tripped" Allen said nonchalanlty "Well maybe you would _see_ better if you weren't carrying so much **FOOD**!" Kanda countered as he pointed the tip of his sword towards Allen's face _"_Well maybe you should have moved out of the way faster you _are_ an exorcist right?" Allen said with a blank look on his face completely disregarding the sword pointed towards his chin . They both stood there glaring at each other and you could almost see flames around them. "Umm.. guys?" komui says sheepishly **"WHAT?" **Allen and Kanda both yell clearly irritated " the..m-mission" Komui mumbled hiding behind his desk ."I'M HERE!" Lavi yelled out of breath as he burst in riding his hammer. Allen and Kanda payed no attention to him.

"Whoa, Yu why do you have fried dumplings on your head?" Lavi asked completely oblivious to what is going on "How many _**times**_ have i told you **not** to call me that!" Kanda yells while Komui pulls Allen back since Kanda was distracted.

**Okay, the first part was kinda depressing...**

**im gonna stop here for now 'cause its like 4 in the morning (when i wrote this not the time) and i don't think i wanna tell the rest just yet i'll be updating shortly afterwards anyway i have nothing else to do sadly T_T im practically glued to my computer.**

**Seriously, last time i saw the sun was probably a week ago (don't judge me blame anime and manga =_=") and have you **_**seen**_** the sun it burns people like me and i'm guessing you think im pretty wierd now huh? im gonna stop talking/typing...now.. okay now... **

**Well... BYE! (^_^)/~ **

**Kanda: wierdo**

**Me: Quiet! dumpling head! **

**Kanda: I'll make you pay for that. *pulls out mugen***

**Me: No you won't i have the power to make you do whatever i want *evil glare***

**Kanda: *sweat dropping* f-fine.**

**Me: Thats what i thought. **


End file.
